


fingers in my mouth

by bishounen_curious



Series: volleyball dads [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishounen_curious/pseuds/bishounen_curious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi comes home from his week-long family reunion and he desperately needs some alone time with his equally desperate boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fingers in my mouth

**Author's Note:**

> okay so it’s been a week since i got to prague for my study abroad. i love the city and my flat mates and i’m having a great time but it’s been orientation all week, i’ve been with people constantly, i have no time for myself. it’s making me stressed and tired and anxious and tmi i haven’t gotten off in a week and i’m just kinda struggling. so. this is what i need rn. something quick and dirty. so basically this is me getting off, except its me writing instead instead of physically doing anything about it which is not as satisfying but it’ll have to do for now. ugh.

“That was the most stressful week of my life.”

Daichi had called him in the early afternoon and had practically pleaded to come over. It was actual _begging_. The palpable desperation and exhaustion in his voice had been enough for Suga not to tease him, joke about him being too clingy, too needy. He sounded wrecked, and even Suga wasn’t _that_ mean. 

Plus he hadn’t seen his boyfriend since last Saturday. Every year Daichi’s dragged to his family reunion. The Sawamuras always held it during a school break so all of the underage family members didn’t have the privilege of missing a week’s worth of school.

Yay.

So Daichi just had shrugged a sheepish smile and waved a guilty goodbye as Suga had quietly crept out of the captain’s bedroom and out of his house in the middle of the night last weekend. They had spent their night doing everything they could to hold both of them off until the next Sunday (which was today!!). Suga had proudly worn the hickeys covering his neck beneath his sweatshirt as he walked to his car smiling, knowing they wouldn’t fade for days.

In all honesty, that Saturday night didn’t do much to hold him over for an entire week, but that was expected. Suga had felt just as desperate as Daichi had sounded over the phone. So he decided to not be a douchey hypocrite and had told the captain to head over whenever he could.

Daichi was at his front door in record time. 

When Suga had opened the door, Daichi looked like a _disaster_. He was in his sweats and volleyball zip-up, and they looked a bit wrinkled and a bit like Daichi had slept in them in the car ride home from the reunion that very morning. There was a blatant tension in his jaw and the bags under his eyes had even made Suga feel stressed. 

He hadn’t dared to crack a joke.

Instead, he grabbed Daichi and pulled him into his house wordlessly. They didn’t have to talk just yet. Suga’s parents both gave a welcome from the kitchen, and Daichi called back a greeting of his own but the usual enthusiasm in it was nowhere insight. He just sounded fake, tired. 

It was easy to see Daichi looked a little guilty about that and was about to go talk to his parents to make up for it, but Suga squeezed his shoulder and shook his head. _It’s okay, don’t worry_.

When they got upstairs Daichi had practically belly-flopped onto his boyfriend’s mattress and moaned, “ _Lie down with me._ ”

Suga crawled in with an amused sigh and pressed himself into Daichi’s back. It looked like Daichi needed to be the Little Spoon right now. Suga could do that much.

Daichi grumbled a _thank you_ and covered Suga’s hands which had snaked around his waist to his belly.

“It normally doesn’t take this much outta me,” Daichi started after a silent moment, _a comfortable moment_ , his words more of an exhausted moan than normal speech, “I just… _I don’t know_.”

“At least you’re here now,” Suga chirped as he massaged his boyfriend’s abs beneath his clothes. They felt softer, the flesh giving more than usual: Daichi probably had eaten a lot all week (his aunt telling him to have seconds, _you’re the captain of the team you have to be strong so eat eat eat!!_ ). There probably had been no time to exercise, so he ended up getting a little squishy.

It felt nice on Suga’s fingers. He wasn’t used to Daichi feeling _soft_. Adhering to his Big Spoon responsibilities, Suga started to kiss the back of his boyfriend’s neck, and Daichi’s breath hitched at the contact.

“Yeah,” Daichi responded in what was _definitely_ a moan. 

Suga smirked, “Missed me?” 

Daichi nodded, moaning again when those neck kisses turned into wet bites.“You have no idea.” 

He arched his neck forward to give Suga better access. Of course Suga took the hint and snuggled closer, still playing with Daichi’s tummy as he started sucking the thin flesh right below his ear. 

“I think I do,” Suga countered, finally letting his voice lilt into a tease.

“I just… all week, I was just so _busy_. I woke up early, came home late. I was with my family all day, I was never left _alone_. It was just so… draining and stressful. I was anxious and miserable and I don’t even know _why_. And to be honest I still feel it…” Daichi took a deep breath, squeezed Suga’s wrist, “I never really get anxiety like this and it _sucks_.”

Suga kissed his earlobe and mumbled. “Yeah, I know it does.”

“ _It’s awful_.”

“Mhm.”

“I love you.” Daichi said easily and candidly, squeezing at Suga’s fingers and entwining them with his. Suga’s heart was starting to thump harder, and he knew they were cuddled close enough for Daichi to feel it hammering away in his body. “I love you a lot.”

Suga whispered an _I love you, too_ into his ear with humid breath and then continued to drag kisses along the top of his spine.

“I just… feel so tired… and stressed out.” Daichi continued, and Suga was having trouble not making fun of his boyfriend. Daichi was _whining_ and _complaining_. He _never_ did this. It was _adorable_.

“Not enough private time?” Suga attempted to joke, his little laughter puffing warm breath against the nape of the captain’s neck.

“In all honesty, I jerked off once all week.” Daichi grumbled, “In my aunt’s cramped shower stall in the guest bedroom.”

Suga couldn’t help but laugh at that because the image of that was _killing him_. “Poor baby.”

“I haven’t been this sexually frustrated since I was like thirteen or something.”

“ _Oh my god_.”

“No, I take that back.” Daichi lamented, “I’ve never been this horny that it makes me not _function_.”

Suga doesn’t feel bad for laughing. His kisses grow more playful, and Daichi’s humming low in his throat, pushing his tummy into Suga’s massaging fingers. Daichi’s body feels warm and pliant, and Suga’s abusing it as much as possible. Daichi never acts like this.

And it’s kinda hot.

“So you’re just using me to get off?” Suga teased.

“Suga, _c’mon_. I kept thinking about you all week.” The captain’s voice is quiet. “You smiling at me, laughing, sitting in my lap, my fingers in your mouth - “

Suga squeaked. This was _unreal_. “ _Your fingers_ in _my mouth_?”

“I was thinking about _dirty shit_ , Suga. Like gross porno things. Things I don’t normally think about. _You know how I am._ ” Daichi’s voice got even quieter when he added, “But I wanted those things _so bad_.”

“I like it when you’re sex-starved.” Suga breathed hotly into his ear and rolled his hips against Daichi’s ass. Daichi moaned because he could feel Suga was hard and Suga moaned because _he was hard_ and the friction felt good.

“Well, I _hate_ it.”

“Well, I _like_ it because it makes me want to do _this_ ,” Suga cooed as he slipped his fingers on Daichi’s abs underneath the elastic waistband of his sweatpants and boxer briefs and started to rub coyly at his already half-hard cock.

“ _Please_.” Daichi breathed.

“This okay? I could always blow you instead if you want.”

“No,” Daichi cleared his throat, “This’s good, just make me come asap.”

Suga laughed as he wrapped his fingers around the shaft and squeezed. Daichi’s hips stuttered between thrusting into the sensation and back against the enveloping heat of Suga’s body.

“Course, baby. I’ll make you feel good.” Suga started to pump Daichi’s length and knead him to full hardness. Daichi groaned, his knees bending, socked toes curling.

“Do it quick.” Daichi rasped, rocking into Suga’s fist. “We’ll fuck later, I just need this _now_.”

Suga choked on his inhale and started to rut against Daichi’s ass in tune with his strokes. “You’re talking like I do.”

“I’m so fucking horny I feel like I’m gonna _die_.” Daichi stuttered out in defense but suddenly he paused all movement and croaked out, “ _Wait_.”

Daichi grabbed Suga’s fingers and stopped them from stroking him. He removed the setter’s hand out of his pants: Suga made a confused noise and Daichi reassured him _you’ll see_ and Suga wrapped his calf over Daichi’s legs because he hated not touching him as much as possible.

Then Daichi stuck Suga’s fingers in his mouth and sucked sloppily on them. Suga’s body _throbbed_.

“You’re a mess.” Suga breathed out that insult in utter praise.

Daichi’s tongue was so _wet_ , and the nips and all the attention to his fingertips felt surprisingly fantastic. Suga was used to sucking on fingers more than having his own sucked, and now he realized just how actually fucking good it felt. It was dirty and just… _really sexual_. Intimate, needy. Daichi was _needy_ , Daichi wanted to get off, _Daichi was spitting into his palm and licking up each of his fingers like a fucking slut_.

“Daichi _fuck_ ,” Suga moaned and ground his achey prick against Daichi’s thick thighs, “I’m so hard it _hurts_.”

Daichi pulled his fingers out with a wet pop. “I feel it.”

“Yeah,” Suga growled ( _growled_??) as he used Daichi’s body to get some relief, “It’s because you’re fucking _hot_.”

“So are you,” Daichi licked at his fingers and bit the pad of Suga’s thumb, “now jerk me off.”

Suga’s moan sounded so helpless. “Uhuhhh.”

So his wet, sloppy fingers ducked back inside his clothes and started to rub at Daichi’s very swollen and burning-hot prick. Daichi’s hips rolled into the touch and Suga started to touch him the way he touches himself: firm and shallow and tight strokes focused on his tip, changing up the speed every couple of moments to keep his nerves on edge. 

Daichi’s breath was labored in absolutely no time. He was heaving almost, moving his body instinctively with how Suga was touching him. Those were Daichi’s hormones speaking for him. He rarely let them take over.

This wasn’t the Daichi he knew _now_ ; it was the Daichi from over a year ago when Suga first got the courage to go down on him. The Daichi that couldn’t restrain himself and made Suga choke more times than comfortable.

_Oh fuck, did he have some new jerking off material._

Suga was leaving marks on his boyfriend’s neck, on his clean slate of a neck, all the hickeys from last Saturday long gone. He needed new ones. And Suga made sure there were plenty of them.

“Yeah, like _that_ ,” Daichi arched his neck and shivered, “That’s _good_.”

“Good.” Suga squeezed him harder and Daichi yelped and surged forward into the grip.

“I missed you,” Daichi reiterated, but this time his words were babbley and rushed, “I missed touching you and your voice and your smile and you touching me. I thought about that voice you make when I make you feel good, when your voice gets, like _really pitchy_ and then you’re _screaming_ right before you come. Like how your body curls up and _twitches_ and you hold me as hard as you can. I wanna fuck you like that later, babe, I _want you to come apart_.”

“Daichi,” Suga whined as he rutted harder, faster against him. The tension in his belly was heating up and contracting. _Yeah, good. Yes._ Orgasm build up, happening way too fast. How did Daichi feel? He must have been like this or worse- he was the one who had attended family meals 3 times a day, slept in a bedroom with his cousins, hardly had time to breathe without someone else hearing. Surrounded and needed _all the time_ because they had a lot to do for the Sawamura family reunion. _Play with your cousins, they won’t be young forever. Grandma and grandpa’s getting old, maybe it’s their last reunion! Make it count!_

Daichi was definitely close.

Suga had had time to breathe all week, he had time to sprawl out in his bed or get comfy in the shower and let his mind wander, his fingers move the way he needed them to. But it didn’t matter. When you’re used to a body pressing down on you, breathing into your space, touching you in all the ways you do and don’t expect, you become a little spoiled. 

Getting your brains fucked out several times a week is a pretty spoiling thing, really.

But _this_ : so _stupid_ and grabby and needy. It was so _teenager_. (They were teenagers). They were both so desperate sounding, so gaspy and moving so arrhythmically. 

Daichi was snapping his hips and heaving his body in a rocking motion. His moans made Suga picture him rolling his eyes, like all the heat in his body had reached its boiling point. 

Suga’s own chest and tummy were already quivery and hot, like all his organs were liquid heat, melting through him and his bones as he got himself closer and closer using Daichi’s ass for nothing but his own selfish, teenaged pleasure.

“Yeah?” Suga asked, curling closer, grunting into Daichi’s neck, licking at every teeth mark and bruise.

“Uhuh.” Daichi shuddered, his voice husky and fractured with excessive breath, “So _close_.”

“Baby, me too.” Suga’s free hand scratched at Daichi’s arms. Even though he still was in his zip-up, Daichi arched his neck back and whimpered. Daichi’s a mess, he’s overwhelmed and sensitive and broken and it’s making Suga feel like breaking, too.

“When you fuck me later, don’t hold back,” Suga’s words blur together because all that throbbing’s washing over him in more violently quicker waves, “I wanna _hurt_ , I want you in me, I wanna _scream my throat raw_.”

“From behind,” Daichi’s voice is wobbly and his hand is holding Suga’s hip and they’re grinding together, not quite in sync but such a satisfying rhythm anyway. They were done, over the line, but still pushing it, needing to push it. “I’ll fuck you like that.”

Suga’s snaking his body closer. He can’t focus on Daichi’s arms anymore and instead clutched at his hips for more leverage, more friction for his smushed-up, still in his underwear, about-to-blow prick. He’s a goner, his throat hurts with the amount of noise he’s keeping down (his parents are home, they need to shut up but he also needs to have his body shut down and scream, Suga wants to _scream_ ).

“Eat me out,” Suga whimpers, his orgasm heavy in his blood, his head swimming, he’s not even thinking he’s just wanting, “Before you fuck me, _please_.”

Daichi makes this choking noise and his whole body shudders and his hips thrust forward like a knee-jerk reaction into Suga’s sticky sweaty hand and Suga feels his hand get even _stickier_. Daichi makes this relieved moan, it’s low and keening in his throat and he rides it out for all he can. Suga’s neck feels sweaty and hot and Daichi’s panting out _babe I wanna do it so bad, fuck you with my tongue, taste you_ and he knows it’s over before it happens.

Suga comes while thinking about Daichi’s tongue inside him, and lets himself bite into his boyfriend’s neck and cry out and his whole body just _aches so good_ as it shudders out every bit of tension he’s carried inside all week. His nails dig into the fabric of Daichi’s pants, his fist jerks Daichi off harder, and both of them twitch together all hot and spent and satisfied into each other. 

It’s a few minutes of heavy, so good breathing. Suga’s being a good Big Spoon, rubbing his boyfriend’s back, playing with his sweaty hair, his gross fingers brought up to his own mouth to suck off before he dips under Daichi’s shirt and rubs the flesh of his still quivery, hot abs. Their feet touch, their legs sandwiched together. It’s good. Real good.

But after a few minutes Daichi rolls over to face Suga. Hs face is a little shiny with perspiration and his cheeks are still stained with warm blood beneath his skin. Suga isn’t fairing any better, but it’s fine. They don’t care about that kinda stuff, they never did.

Daichi is still panting when he shifts his face and catches Suga’s mouth with his. His kisses are hurried and needy, almost a little thankful. Suga kisses back just as enthusiastically. They’re making out like they didn’t just hump each other like a pair of bunnies. Suga sucks on Daichi’s lip while Daichi’s thumbing his earlobe.

“Don’t leave me alone like that again,” Suga teases and tries to remove Daichi’s zip-up, wanting to get at his arms, grope at some skin, leave some scratch marks that’ll make Daichi’s body shake.

“Family reunions suck.” Daichi concurs and helps shrug it off, and sticks his free hand up Suga’s shirt to grope at his sides.

“Mhm.” Suga half-moans half-agrees, “But all that waiting makes this _incredible_.”

“Yeah, but,” Daichi growls, “I hate going so long without touching you.”

“Me too, baby,” Suga croons.

“But I’ll make it up to you.” Suga stiffens because he likes the sound of that, “Eat you out, I mean.”

Oh. That’s just _exactly_ what he likes.

“Please.”

Daichi smiles wide as hell, the first genuine smile he’s made since he walked into the house. He sucks on Suga’s tongue and Suga’s nails burrow into the captain’s biceps. Daichi rolls his eyes and grumbles a groan deep in his chest in pure bliss, and Suga can’t believe he went an entire week without him.

When Daichi releases his tongue, he whispers a trail up Suga’s jaw, “I’ll make you scream into the pillows.”

“You fucking _better_.”

**Author's Note:**

> * _whimpers softly_ * hel p m e ….


End file.
